The next summer
by booklover19971
Summary: The great prophecy is coming true. But who will the earth fall to storm or fire? What happens if you add a daughters of Poseidon, Hermes, Hades, Zeus and Gaia into the mix. Apsolute chaos.
1. Dedicated to

This is dedicated to

Me (Rowan), Sarah (Skyla), Sammy (Belladonna), Vicky (Tori), Armelle (fleur)

Also, to our absolutely amazing English teacher who magically got my spelling to improve.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Campers were coming out of their cabins, Mr D was even watching from the window of the big house. The spectial was Zeus, Gaia and Hermes walking towards Chiron,they were all holding a child each, all girls around seven years old. Chiron starred at the children with pity then said, "Already?" Gaia and Zeus both nodded one of the girls had a cut on her arm that had been healed . Hermes added "Their too close, they don't like to be separated from each other." Chiron yelled, "Get a child of Demeter, Aphrodite and Hermes son they can look after one child each." A boy around twelve years old, came and took the girl of his father and then said, "Look after Mum." Hermes nodded seeing the shadow dancing in his favourite sons eyes, then he said "I'm sorry about your scar, the girls names Belladonna." When the daughter of Demeter came and took the child of Gaia the girl asked staring at her mother, "Mum, where is Daddy? He's going to come and take me home, isn't he mum?" Gaia replied her voice filled with sadness "Daddy is staying with mum's brother..." Zeus gave the girl to the child of Aphrodite then said "Her names Skyla, Gaia' daughter is called Rowan."

* * *

Later on around three years later two girls came to camp, they were claimed by Hades and Poseidon the children's Names were Tori and Fleur, a year after that another boy came, older than the girls who were all 11 years old. He was claimed as Tori's half brother, the only known son of Poseidon.

So the children grew up at camp,

When Luke was revealied to be a traitor the girls who had been close friends to him

One who had been the object of his affections for many years,

Turned their backs on him,

* * *

Percy, Annabeth and Luke fulfilled the great prophecy, Luke was the Hero and died saving his Family, at the end of the battle when Luke passed on Fleur made the ground shake in her anger and sadness which stopped the fight, Nico yelled loud  
enough "Luke is dead... wait ok this is just odd." He said the last part quietly, Hades nodded to and looked confused, When the un-dead soldiers began disintegrating Skyla, Tori and Belladonna looked scared, then Rowan apperared holding in her arms her only half-sibling Rose's body there were tears down her face. Persephone took a step back and the earth around Rowan started rising around her, Rose and Fleur. The half-bloods who didn't know who her mother was looked curiosly on wards. Nico walked in and it stopped with Nico supporting a weak looking Rowan. Then the gods arrived Rowan starred straight at Hermes and said, "He's gone, your too late." Hermes ran in to the building Hades went over to a rather upset Fleur and when she said "Is it wise to try and kill the goddess of Love?" Nico answered "Yes, she could make you fall in love with anyone." While Travish looked scared Connor said rather hesitently "I stole his diary, he realy did like you."


	3. Chapter 1

I heard it; it was like music to my ears. It was the call of the Earth, of my mother. I went outside to find Percy, Nico, Fleur, Tori, Skyla and Belladonna all there it was around 6am, so no one was awake. Nico suddenly said, "What in Hades name was that?" I answered his question since no one else was "It was the call of Gaia, the call of the Earth." I took Skyla's arm and Tori's. Belladonna grabbed on to my arm, they all nodded except Skyla whose never travelled via my earth teleporting technique. Nico took Percy and Fleur's arms, then we all vanished in to the catacombs of the Earth.

We arrived about a second later than Nico. The catacombs were as dark as usual but they seemed different more secretive. We walked through tunnel after tunnel until I saw the arch which led me towards where my mother's home was. I pulled Nico by his arm and he, smiled! Then he took my hand and I felt myself blushing, we weren't going to tell anyone of our relationship yet, not until we wanted to, but it was hard because only Hestia and probably Aphrodite as well. It was quite hard not letting Zeus or Hades know, or my Mum! But when Hestia said "your children will inherit both of your powers," That got me worried! Nico looked shocked and smiled at me. Belladonna's voice said "Um guys, you know you're the only two who can see?"

We pulled everyone through the arch, Percy and Tori both smiled then they said "I CAN SEE." At exactly the same time, Nico said "You two be quiet Lady Gaia's coming," that made them go quiet. Then my mother came in she glittered with an aura of power. Then said "Half-bloods, you are the most powerful, cunning and trained of your generation, I have a quest for you, my staff the symbol of my power has gone missing, I need it back." Percy looked confused then Belladonna said "The staff is the heart of Earth, last time it was away from her global warming happened." Percy starred at me as though begging me to correct her, I nodded, he looked pretty angry obusivley wanting a summer without a quest for once in about 5 years. Tori then said "Ok then, let's go and get a prophecy!

Then my mother said "Rowan, I need to talk to you." I walked over to my mother hoping on my life that she wouldn't kill me. Then she took me past the hearing and sight range of everyone then said "You are to slow your friends down, to stop them realizing I have the staff, also stop dating that son of Hades!" I gave my mother the most evil look I have ever gave anyone then I said, "I've done everything you've ever wanted, I even nearly died because of one of your orders! But on no account will I stop dating Nico. If you must blame someone blame Aphrodite." Then I left the room and for the first time in such a long while I felt tears down my face. Nico and Percy looked shocked I was famied at camp for my ability to hide my emotions and give a cold exterior. I saw Nico then I went over to him and he wrapped his arms around me then kissed me on the fore head. Then said in little more than a whisper "Guess your Mum isn't happy," He saw I was hiding something, I think he knew I couldn't tell him, not yet.

As I turned round to face the others Belladonna and Skyla asked exactly the same time, "What are you hiding?" I replied my voice a bit shaky "I... can't tell you."


	4. Chapter 2

_POV TORI_

Nico and Fleur took half of us each. Nico still being held on to by the sad Rowan, What was she hiding?

When we vanished back to Camp to find a angey looking Hades, Nico looked scared. Percy and I said at the same time "Whose getting the prophecy?" Rachel apperad and said in her wierd oracle voice. "Speak seeker," Belleadonna asked first her voice a little timid, "how do we find the staff of Gaia?" then Rachel recited.

"Seven half-Bloods shall answer the call."

"To storm or fire the Earth must fall."

"An oath to keep past the final breath."

"And foes bear arms on the doors of death."

Percy, Nico and Rowan looked terrified. Rachel then went un-oracle possessed then said after seeing our faces, "Oh, gods what did I say..." Hades inturpted the scilence "You said the great phrophecy Rachel, Nico what you asked, it's right." Everyone turned and looked at Nico. Then I inturupted what he was about to say "Um, we're going to the underworld then?" Annabeth came out of the big house then hit Percy and started blabbering something on lines of "You had to get ANOTHER quest!" Percy after everything he's seen, monsters, Angry gods, Angry Titans! Looked terrified, Fleur looked as though she was about to laugh, the last time she laughed was around like 51/2 years ago before Luke turned traitor.

Skyla inturupted Annabeth, much to Percy's releiaf by saying, "Are we going to the doors of Death?" Rowan gave a nod then held out her arm, well it's better than shadow travelling.

Nico said "Can you take all of us?" Rowan smiled at him then said "I'm fine, on the earth remember!" Everyone including Percy after inturupting Annabeth by kissing her and whispering something in her ear, grabbed hold of Rowan's arms while Nico held on to her hand.


	5. Chapter 3

**POV Skyla**

When we appeared in the underworld, everyone except Nico looked dumbstruck at the doors which were about 4 meters high! Percy suddenly said "Go now! Nico you're helping me." Then the doors opened a man came out, and Nico changed, he became more vengeful when he tried to charge, Rowan and Belladonna stood in his way. Nico starred at Rowan then said, "You HAVE to beat him!" Belladonna nodded then said "Tori, Me and Rowan will stay behind." As we turned around ready to leave, we heard someone shout "WAIT!" It was Rowan, she looked odd. She starred at Nico then said, "Can't you feel it?" Realisation dawned on her face then she said "Oh Mum, what have you done?" Nico grabbed her by the arms and then said "WHAT! What has she done?"Rowan replied her voice shaking a bit, "She's released Typhon using- her staff." Percy then said "Typhon... ouch that must be some grudge against the Gods, speaking of Gods. Nico we NEED to tell them." Then Fleur interrupted by saying "No, they can't interfere, its part of the quest. To storm or Fire the Earth must fall, why didn't you say?" Rowan added "She made me promise," Percy then decided to but in by saying "Annabeth said the children of Gaia normally have two flaws, personal loyalty and they never, ever break a promise." Then Belladonna suddenly said "Go, we'll catch up with you if we can." Fleur grabbed my arm and Nico grabbed Percy's then we once again vanished into the catacombs which is going to be fun since no one knows there way around except Rowan.


	6. Chapter 4

**POV FLEUR**

We appeared back in the catacombs, almost as soon as we arrived monsters I hadn't even seen before came out, Percy yelled "Typhon, I challenge you to a fight." Nico just shook his head, Percy sounded so weary of fighting, and he probably never wanted to lift a sword again. I understand, I may be a child of Hades, but it doesn't mean I like fighting. Skyla then added "Gaia, I challenge you to a fight with Fleur helping me." I starred at Skyla, who just shrugged. Nico then said "Percy! I'll help you. Besides can you imagine what Annabeth will do to me if I let you fight Typhon."

I then turned towards the pool and threw coin in and said "The Gods, Mt Olympus." Soon Hermes and Apollo appeared, I sad "Umm... Hello?" They both looked a bit surprised; Hermes broke the silence by saying "Um, why are you messaging us?" I replied "Well, It may have something to do with them." I pointed to where Gaia and Typhon were fighting the others. Apollo then said "He really needs to work on the whole 'staying in the prison thing,' Hermes your telling Athena, good luck little Demi-God." Then he waved his hand through the message and it faded. I heard Skyla yell "Fleur, help NOW!" Gaia was about to knock her out with her staff, until a thought came into my head 'To storm or fire the earth must fall,' Well fire's my surname, Storms is Skyla and Gaia means Earth. So to me or Skyla Gaia must fall, but fall to where? I caught Gaia's arm and knocked her staff out of it.


	7. Chapter 5

Disclamer: I unfortunatly do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympains

* * *

**POV Belladonna**

A bright light appeared after Luke and Fleur had finally stopped kissing. When I finally could Look, I saw Apollo there with his car smiling a dazzling smile. Then he said "Got orders to take eight half bloods to Olympus." Then Annabeth stepped out of the car holding two bottles of water, which made Percy and Tori run over to her and ordering her to give them the bottles. Then when they were both happily healing she said "The building work's finished!"

Nico shook his head. Percy walked into the car first with Annabeth, then Nico and Skyla with Luke then me and Tori went in last. Apollo got in to the front seat and the car roared to life. Then we started the one hour journey to Mt Olympus. Everything looked so small... Annabeth interrupted my wondering thoughts, "Get some sleep, you all need it."

Skyla certainly didn't look like she needed any, she was wide awake and her wounds were healing themselves. Apollo said "Children of Zeus heal when there in the sky." Skyla nodded and smiled.

I stayed awake the whole journey when everyone was asleep Apollo starred at Percy then said "All he's ever known is war and fighting since he found out he was a half-blood, Nico as well." I then yelled "Everyone get up! We are here!"

Apollo turned to me and winked at me and to make sure everyone was awake. He then landed on Olympus where Aphrodite was meeting us, when we all got out of the car Aphrodite said "You're all getting changed" Nico, Percy and Annabeth looked terrified, Aphrodite turned towards Luke and said "Hermes doesn't know your here, it's so we can see your face when he's see's your here." Apollo chuckled at this.

Then Aphrodite grabbed Fleur and Annabeth who in turn grabbed me and Skyla. A voice called out "Aphrodite you cannot change Fleur and Annabeth clothes Athena would kill you and Hades would bring you back to life!" They both sighed in relief, then Hermes walked down the corridor, Luke hid behind Fleur.

But behind Hermes walked Zeus, and Rowan! She looked different, the staff she carried seemed to increase her aura of power. Then she smiled at us, and then said "Fleur move I want to get this." Her eyes glimmered with mystery.

When Fleur moved Hermes face was, hilarious. Aphrodite smiled and Apollo burst out laughing then there was a sudden flash, Rowan had a camera in one hand and a picture in the other. Zeus interrupted the laughing Gods by clearing his throat. He then said "By majority vote, the demi-gods in frount of us right now, will be created into gods."


	8. Chapter 6

**POV ROWAN**

Zeus waved his hand, everyone fell down then a bright light engulfed them. Around four second later Luke woke up alongside Fleur, then Nico with Percy and Annabeth, then Tori, Skyla and Belladonna last.

Hermes then said "Tori, goddess of Earthquakes and Volcanoes. Fleur, goddess of fire, Skyla, goddess of Lightning and Storms, Percy god of all fortunes at sea, Annabeth goddess of Architecture, Nico, god of minerals, Belladonna goddess of Stars and Poisons, Luke god of trust and friendship."

Nico then walked over to me and Percy said "Rowan, what are you the goddess of?" I replied by saying "The Earth, I'm the new goddess of the Earth." Nico smiled and I kissed him on the cheek, Luke walked over to his Dad and hugged him.

So our immortal lives started with a fight, I just hoped they wouldn't end in one.


	9. A SEQUAL

OK, People what do you think?

I'm doing a sequel that might take a while to write.

Also this is the first in a series that one day might be read.

I think I'm calling the next one "The heirs of Love and Earth."

Hope you enjoyed the story please forgive my spellings

(If you don't I'll get someone to steal Zeus master bolt and fry you with it)

Thunder booms in distance (oh no) SORRY ZEUS


End file.
